


Vintage

by milktee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Romance, maybe it's false hope I don't know either, moving on but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktee/pseuds/milktee
Summary: After months of self care and excruciating schoolwork, your breakup with Atsumu is just a thing of the past. Except a short encounter with him is enough to let the memories loose and feelings resurface.(inspired by NIKI's "Vintage" | please go listen to her songs she's amazing)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my very first time writing a fic, and I'm honestly more used to writing academic papers LOL  
> But I hope you enjoy it, and thank you in advance for taking the time to read it <3

**_Been a year since we finished_ **  
**_Baby, me and you, we vintage_ **  
**_But tonight you make me miss it_ **

Dimly lit lamp posts guide your way through city streets. Walking home this late at night is a pain, but the most you can do is pick up your pace. Your mind was heavy with the weight of tonight’s events, and you needed to crash in your own bed immediately.

You breathed in the harsh cold breeze rushing towards you, and recalled a similar night, just over a year ago. Hushed voices, flushed cheeks, two broken hearts. There were worse reasons to break up. Yours was completely reasonable. It’s been your dream to become a family physician since high school. Doctors get to meet all sorts of people, and diagnose the diseases their bodies face. However, your favourite part was comforting and encouraging patients to keep fighting whatever ailments they had. You’ve always been a compassionate and empathetic person, and you knew this profession was the path you needed to take. It was also clear that your dream required every single brain cell you had, and with a part-time job, you had no time or energy to put into your relationship.

Frankly, neither did your ex, Atsumu Miya. Like you, he was busy chasing his dreams. Apparently, he had been doing well over the past year. While you managed to steal a spot in a good residency program, he had made it onto Japan’s national team and was set to play in the upcoming Olympics. Of course, you weren’t all that surprised. He always _was_ a try-hard, ~~which was rich coming from you~~.

As you made your way back to your apartment, memories you had hidden away seemed to come to life and dance around you on the sidewalk. Fingers intertwined, airy laughs, subtle kisses - they all seemed to mock you down your unwanted trip down memory lane. If only Atsumu could see you now, reminiscing on all the memories you used to share. He’d probably scoff and tease the crap out of you. He always hated reminiscing.

Or so you thought, ‘til about an hour ago.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You’re not sure how Bokuto convinced you to come to his party. You’re in your last year of med school, and you can’t afford to have a low GPA. _**However**_ , it’s your _**last year**_ of med school, and you deserve a break for actually getting this far, right?

As you arrived at the party, you noticed that Bokuto’s apartment is not the same as you remembered it. He had picked up all the clothes strewn on the floor, and music was blasting from his new speaker. Despite these changes, his favourite broken couch was still the centerpiece of his apartment. You laughed to yourself; there must’ve been some great memories on that couch if he still hasn’t thrown it away. According to Akaashi, one of Bokuto’s teammates decided it was a good idea to have an indoor volleyball match. In the end, one of the boys fell on the couch, which somehow snapped one of its legs. You’re not sure if it was actually Bokuto’s idea, but you could imagine Bokuto going along with it anyway.

But he still deserved credit when it was due because this boy really knew how to throw a party. He had invited all of your mutual friends, old teammates from his high school, as well as members from his current team. In the sea of all these strangers, he had no problem getting his different friend groups well-acquainted with each other. Bokuto’s laughter and conviviality must have been contagious because you found all your academic worries dissipating into thin air, allowing you to live freely in the moment for once.

As you caught up with your old friends, and introduced yourself to new people, you couldn’t help but notice a familiar figure on that broken couch. He was recounting a funny story to Sakusa and Hinata, with a mesmerizing aura that shone around the room. You had forgotten how perfect his bleach hair suited him, how wrinkles form around his eyes form whenever he laughs. You must have been staring way too long because Hinata notices you and waves. You raise your hand to wave, but he’s already ~~forcefully~~ dragging Sakusa with him somewhere. Atsumu looks over in your direction, and you feel your breath hitch as his eyes widen. You hadn’t stood so close to him in the year you’d been apart, but he still felt farther away than ever.

It wasn’t like Bokuto didn’t tell you he was coming. Bokuto had always been a great friend of yours since high school, and he was always considerate of your feelings before doing something that involved you. So yeah, you did know there was a possibility he’d be coming, but that doesn’t make it any less surprising.

Not willing to make this any more awkward than it already is, you make your way over to Atsumu on Bokuto’s broken couch. The breakup was a year ago, so surely the two of you could at least make some small talk?

_“Hey,” You smiled, “You come here often?” He laughed at your stupid joke, and you joined soon joined in. All this time and you still say cliche things like that._  
_“No,” he gave you an ironic smirk. Gleaming, chocolate eyes met your own. “But I might now…”_

All at once, the wall of uncertainty lowers between the two of you, and makes way for bright conversations and catching up. Atsumu had always been an easy person to talk to, even before you started dating. Although he may come off as a jerk (which he can be sometimes), the man’s awfully good at entertaining his audience during his conversations. When you had first met, you hated Atsumu’s guts with a passion, and honestly, he could’ve cared less. However, once the two of you finally set your differences aside, you clicked together like Lego (Bokuto thought the apocalypse was happening when he realized this).

You smiled fondly at those memories, and looked down to see a picture Atsumu had pulled out on his phone. You were expecting close-ups from his recent photoshoot, or one of his ‘foodie’ pictures that never turn out the way he wants. You never expected it would be a selfie of the two of you on your first date.

Granted, it wasn’t like there was anything romantic about this selfie. The two of you had gone to an amusement park to ride all the roller coasters which were ‘broken, but not broken enough to be dangerous’. After a particularly scary ride, he had put you in a headlock to force your motion-sick self to face his phone, which he held in a very unflattering angle for the both of you.

Needless to say, you were kinda surprised. After all, this is Atsumu Miya, the setter who always faces the future head on, without looking back. You had always found it fitting that his high school’s banner was _**“Who Needs the Memories”**_. Regardless, the two of you share all the pictures you never had the heart to delete, even more immersed in your own little world. They were only stupid pictures, but since those times, have you ever smiled just as bright? Even once?

No. You hadn’t. And you suspected it was the same for him.

As you and your ex shared your favourite memories from your past relationship on a broken couch, you realized how much you missed the way he throws his head back when he laughs, and how his eyes light up when he looks at you. You even miss the way he’s the only person who can bite back at every sarcastic joke you make. However, those thoughts are continuously shoved under the rug in your mind. There was no reason to overanalyze whatever weird ‘thing’ was happening between the two of you. You were just two people who knew each other very well, treading along a thin line of unspoken boundaries.

Although, at one point (and you’re not completely sure), you wondered if he was flirting with you.

_“Hey, have ya been seeing anyone since we broke up?” He stared at you. You weren’t sure if he was joking around again, but the look in his eyes told you he probably wasn’t. This time there were no wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, and although he was smiling, there was something different than his earlier carefree grins. Suddenly, your surroundings just became more interesting. Was that Bokuto and Hinata starting a volleyball match? Isn’t this place already too cramped for that?_

_“Nah… I’m too busy with school,” you admitted, and you couldn’t stop yourself from breaking eye contact. That excuse wasn’t a complete lie, but it was close enough to the truth. School was the only ‘man’ in your life, and you didn’t want to find someone new. ~~You wanted Atsumu~~. You tilted your head towards him and searched for any cracks in his poker face. Finding none, you decided to be just as blunt. If he had asked you such a personal question, surely you could ask it back. “What about you? ”_

_“Nope, haven't even come close,” he suddenly got up to leave, and panic filled your mind. Did you offend him? Or maybe he just wants to join Bokuto and Hinata’s match. Before you have the chance to apologize, he cuts you off with a cheeky smile,_

_“I’ve just never missed anyone as much as I missed ya.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Besides the 'subtle' glances you gave each other, you and Atsumu didn’t interact for the rest of the night. Not long that conversation, Hinata had body slammed the couch trying to save the ball, and you and your friends decided it was time to call it a night.

In the comfort of your home, you let all the feelings you’d pent up tonight roam free around you. You were finally in your bed, but the warmth of your blankets was not enough to hide you from your heart's yearning. After months of self-care and determined attempts to move on, Atsumu had managed to undo them all in one night. You were sure your feelings for him had disappeared, but Atsumu Miya had reappeared in your life in one night and had given you false hope that he’d be there to stay. Scenarios of "what if's" and "what could've been's" flooded your mind, and held endless possibilities. However, it's hard to entertain these thoughts when you know they could never come true.

Yet, if _Atsumu Miya_ of all people was looking back on your shared past, maybe, just maybe, he was feeling the same way. You gave your ceiling a knowing smile. Neither of you were finished chasing your dreams. If anything, the both of you are busier than ever.

But maybe one day, Atsumu and you could eventually come back to each other, or maybe you were always fated to be apart.

Either way, he did make you miss it.


End file.
